Cupcakes Plus Rainbows Equals Love
by ARealImagination
Summary: "On this day, your wishes will come true. Only when your fate is played, will the stars bring the heavens down to you." Before Rory were three crystal balls, ornate with different colored fibers running through the transparent glass. One for each of the boys in her life. She must choose and see how her fate will play out. Which one is her destiny? (Fantasy)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter **One** - Getting around in unicorns

Rory stood in a room, painted pink and lilac, with a yellow fan in the middle of the ceiling, hanging little ornaments of cupcakes on each blade. Beside her were glass counters exhibiting cakes, cookies and fruit tarts of every color and flavor. Little Disney princesses sat on the shelves, made with icing and sprinkles. The floor was in tiles of baby blue and white, sparkling along the surface. One thing peculiar about the small room was that there weren't any doors. She could have sworn there had been a door before - complete with a little bell hanging in the middle, and painted fairies in pastel colors on the glass. Yet, it was no where to be seen now. Though that was the least of her worries. What she must focus on now, was the table before her. Exquisite lace of pink and gold draped on it, flowing to the ground like a waterfall. On the table were the objects that vied for her attention.

Before Rory were three crystal balls, ornate with different colored fibers running through the transparent glass. The bases were silver and bronze, looking like antiques that belonged in a dollhouse. The crystal balls were for her, or so told the man on the screen, which was a forty-two inch TV monitor hanging on the wall. He had explained their purpose, and her destiny. Each crystal ball represented the life she could have if she chose one of the boys in her life, or use to be in her life.

There were Dean, Jess and Logan. As Rory thought of their names, their faces flashed one by one through the glass like a kaleidoscope. She gasped at the display.

Dean was the sweet boy she had always known with his dorky hairstyle split down the middle of his head. Jess was his usual solemn self, with dark hair and dark eyes, giving off a dangerous charm. Logan was smiling at her his signature smirk, with those sensual eyes she found irresistible.

She looked up at the monitor from where the old man with shaggy graying hair, wearing a dark yellow tuque and pale blue apron, spoke.

"You must choose."

"What happens if I don't end up liking who I choose?" She was still in a daze that she was in this room, talking to an old baker through a TV screen, being forced to make such an unbelievable decision.

"Only when a tale has played out the way it should have, will you be able to return."

She bit her lip and pondered the sentence, still unsure how she got here in the first place.

oo

_Ten minutes ago_

Today was Rory's twenty-fifth birthday. She was spending it back at Stars Hollows with her friends and family. Her mom threw a surprise birthday bash for her.

At the sight of the sparkling multi-colored birthday cake her mom got her from the new bakery in town, she exclaimed that it was the most adorable thing. With it came a little pink slip that folded delicately into a swan. On the swan's neck was a tiny red ribbon. She pulled on it gently, careful to not cause any creases on the paper, and unfolded the slip. In beautiful, cursive writing, the note read:

_On this day, your wishes will come true. Only when your fate is played, will the stars bring the heavens down to you._

"Aw, that's so cute." She said. "Thanks so much, Mom, for the amazing cake and the surprise." She turned and hugged her mom tightly.

"You're welcome, daughter." Lorelai replied. "Now, go on, make a wish before the candles go out." She gestured towards the cake.

"Okay, okay." Rory clapped her hands together in front of her chest, a smile permanently residing on her face. She knew the three wishes she wanted to make.

_I wish to get the job at New York Times._

_I wish my mom can be happy with Luke everyday._

_I wish…I can find someone to be happy with as well_.

She was so delighted by the wonderful surprise party and the magic of this moment that she literally felt little sprinkles of stardust fall on her arms and face. Her smile grew wider as her eyes remained closed. She heard tinkles of bells and little, magnificent laughs as crisp as a bird's chirp in her ears. Her head spun a little, as if she was being swayed off her feet. The motion made her eyes fly open, while she was expecting to blow out the candles in front of her and hear her friends' cheers.

However, what she was met with was the most puzzling thing of all. She studied the three glass balls beautifully displayed on the table and looked around. That was when the low, raspy voice of the old man filled the air.

oo

"Are you ready?" The old man's voice was calm as he looked at Rory's stunned face.

Rory took a deep breath and nodded. She looked shocked and was quite pale in the face, but her breathing was slightly less erratic than when she first got to this room. After much explaining from the old man and calming her down with a special cupcake, made with the calming powers from fairy breaths, the old man heard Rory's heartbeat soften.

The old man's lips curved into a tiny smile. "My child, your destiny will play before you. Do not be afraid of what the stars have in store."

"Wait, before I choose, will I be able to contact you at all when I'm in the whatever world these crystal balls will bring me to?"

"The diamond."

"What?"

"That's where the world is."

"Okay, in the 'diamond', will you be there too? Or am I just completely alone in my 'destiny'?" She clearly did not know why she was even considering this. She didn't know about the magic in the cupcakes she ate.

"Whenever you truly need guidance, it will come in the form of a rainbow."

"Um, right. And I'll be getting around in unicorns too I suppose?"

The old man gave a faint chuckle as he ran his hands down his graying, fuzzy beard. "No, everything else will be as it is on Earth."

"And can I have your name?"

"You may call me Rulf."

"It's nice to meet you Rulf. Do people know you're a puzzling creature with magic crystals pretending to be a baker?"

"You can not stall forever, my child. You must choose." Rulf spread his arms that were covered by baggy white linen sleeves and tried to will Rory's attention back to the table in front of her.

Rory looked to hesitate for one last moment before closing her eyes. She must have thought this was a dream that she will soon wake up from and decided to play along. With a final deep breath, her eyes opened and stared right into Rulf's.

"I'm ready."

* * *

A/N: This is my first "fantasy" fan-fic. Please tell me what you think. Also, who do you want Rory to choose first and see how her life will be like?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter **Two** - Choose. Choose. Choose.

Rory looked up at Rulf, determined to let this dream play out.

"I'm ready." She said.

All of a sudden, the floor below her gave out, causing her to fall endlessly down a dark tunnel. Her heart was in her throat and she panicked. Her hair flew wildly around her face, obstructing her view. All that she could see was endless black. Her heart felt like it was going to give out. She should be waking up by now. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to open them to her room.

Suddenly, the heaviness in her chest was ripped away, leaving a feathery lightness through her body. When she opened her eyes, she saw she was floating through the air. Her arms and legs felt supported by an invisible force. Looking at her extended limbs, she was awed by the light feeling overcoming her. Slowly, the darkness faded into a warmly lit room with brick walls surrounding her. She passed the lamps, with white frosted glass and bronze rims, nailed to the bricks. She was coming down further, and saw the floor below her feet. Softly, she landed on the ground and felt her body return to her. The invisible forces were gone, leaving her solidly glued to the ground. Carefully, she lifted a foot to test its function. It was as if she might have forgotten how to use it after that marvelous journey down the hole. She looked up, expecting endless darkness, but was only met with a magnificently decorated ceiling with flowers and drawings in colorfully tinted glass. Looking around her, she saw there was only a hallway to go through. Feeling curious, she started walking.

The tunnel turned and weaved endlessly and soon Rory's head was spinning. Her legs were sore as she was never one to exercise. When she reached her limit, she decided to sit down against the wall. She felt she knew this was a dream, yet she was puzzled at how vivid everything was. Feeling the cold stone against her head, she closed her eyes with exhaustion.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

The walls shook, causing her eyes to open. She looked down to her left and saw a faint glow in the distance that was rapidly getting brighter by the second. Feeling alert, she got up and examined the glow coming towards her, brightening the walls on the sides. When it was close enough for her to feel the warmth from it wash over her face, she realized what it was. The glow was in the form of blazing flames, burning dark ashes on the walls, lighting orange patches across the hall. Loud crackles filled the air, threatening Rory with the heat that was to come. The flames were so fast and vicious that her heart started thumping in her chest. Without a second thought, she turned and ran.

The chamber vibrated under her unsteady feet while the thumping strengthened. The heat off the flames just a few feet behind her scorched her back. She could almost feel her skin burn in the atmosphere. The flame was catching up to her in a relentless pace. She ran harder, but it was no use.

Suddenly, she was halted in her furious steps as she was met with a dead end.

"Oh no!" She cried out.

Before her was a wall with three dart boards hanging in a row. On it were words scratched into the wood. Dean. Jess. Logan. She looked frantically around as she heard the loud crackles of the flames getting nearer and nearer, piercing into her eardrums. She looked down and spotted a wooden arrow. Heart pounding, she stooped down and grabbed it.

Hesitating for an instant, she looked back at the flames. To her horror, the flames were merged into the shapes of three heads just a few feet away. The mouths opened, yelling terrifying sounds into the air. The loud, booming voices echoed off the walls, pummeling her brain against her skull.

CHOOSE. CHOOSE. CHOOSE.

The sound got so loud that Rory had to cover her ears.

CHOOSE. CHOOSE. CHOOSE.

With a last glance at the flames, she braced herself and turned to face the dart boards. With one hand tightly clamping her ear, her other hand gripped the arrow before she threw it into her target.

oo

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Mmm." A low grumble came to her ear, while she felt stubby skin nuzzle her cheek. She was lying in a soft bed, under white linen covers. Rory felt so relaxed and comfy that she didn't want to open her eyes. But the soft nuzzles coaxed them open. She turned onto her side and saw a man with brown eyes with faint wrinkles at the edges, and straight brown hair. His lips were thin, surrounded by stubbles that were slightly graying, and his cheekbones were high. She felt she knew that face. And those long, muscular arms that were wrapped around her, she knew them too.

Suddenly, she realized she didn't remember how she got there. Before she could figure out where she was, how she got there and who the man was, a weight hit her stomach.

"Oof." A breath came out her mouth.

Giggles rang through the air. "Mommy! MOMMY! Get up!"

Still in a daze, Rory rubbed her eyes and looked down the bed. She saw two kids, a boy and a girl, looking to be about seven or eight jumping on the mattress. They looked very much like the strange man sleeping beside her, except they had big, round blue-grayish eyes.

The man beside her sat up, his tall frame looking gigantic on the bed, and grunted while he pulled the little girl into his arms and tapped her head teasingly. More giggles erupted from the kid. The boy ran over to the man and held onto his arms while he fell down into the soft covers.

Rory didn't know what dream she was in now. She watched the trio laugh and play until the man turned to her and said.

"So, mommy, shall we all prepare breakfast together?" His low voice was so familiar.

Then, he gave a grin.

It hit her. She did know who he was.

But, the boy she knew was much younger. This man in front of her looked to be perhaps in his mid-thirties or older. Yet, she knew it was the same man. The eyes, the voice, it was unmistakable.

She had first seen those eyes when she was 16. Those eyes were the very eyes that belonged to her first love.

* * *

A/N: Can you tell who it is? Of course you can! What did you think about this chapter? Please leave a review to let me know! Thank you everyone for the previous reviews. Let me know who you want her destiny to be!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter **Three** - Mommy, I want to pour you some juice

"Mommy, he's not brushing properly." The girl looked up at Rory as Rory stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked the same, yet a bit older. Her brown hair was in messy loose curls below her shoulders, and her forehead was exposed by the lack of bangs. Her pale blue eyes were contoured by long dark lashes, while faint little lines ran across the corners of her eyes. When she moved her mouth, she could see faint laugh lines appear on her skin. Though her skin was still rather smooth and clear, she knew she was older. She probably looked like she was 35.

"It's not up and down, Luca. It's _circular._" The girl ripped the boy's toothbrush out of his mouth. The boy's face collapsed into a frown and started squealing with tears forming in his eyes.

The sharp sound pierced through Rory's daze. Her eyes left the mirror and she turned to Luca. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She stooped down so she was looking up at the crying boy.

"Mommy. Ruby's. Being. Mean." Luca stuttered between chokes.

Rory licked her lips and patted the boy's soft, light brown hair, not knowing how to respond. She still couldn't imagine herself as their mom. They felt like strangers before her.

"I was not. I was teaching him the right way." Ruby defended herself as she reached out a small hand to gently rub Luca's back, as if it was her way of apologizing.

"All right, Luca. You have to be strong, right buddy?" A male voice came from behind Rory. She turned her head to see the older Dean standing by the bathroom door.

Luca turned to his dad's voice and looked up at him while hiccupping with a frown on his face and tears on his cheeks. Dean reached down and held Luca by the armpits and raised him into his arms. Luca's little hands grabbed onto the collar of Dean's shirt as he continued to hiccup. He looked to be putting on a brave face.

As Rory watched the father and son duo bond, she felt a soft hand slide into hers. She looked down at the touch. Ruby was holding her hand and staring up at her. She said. "Mommy, lets go make pancakes. You promised we get lots of syrup today." She flashed a sweet smile.

Rory nodded at her, trying to put on a smile and hide the confusion on her face.

"Yes, Ruby. But, you have to share with your brother." Dean leaned down to give Ruby a kiss on the top of her head before he turned with Luca in his arms towards the kitchen. After a few strides, Dean looked over his shoulder at Rory, flashing her a grin.

Rory smiled back while she followed the boys with Ruby's hand in hers.

oo

"Here, Ruby. You can beat the eggs, and mommy can stir the batter." Dean handed the two eggs to the girl and then an orange rectangular box to Rory.

Rory took the box and looked at it. Butter Pancake Mix. She couldn't remember the last time she cooked anything besides coffee and cereal. It was probably that time she went to the vineyard with Logan that she actually got more than two things done in the kitchen. She flipped the box to the backside and read the instructions while she stood by the counter with a wooden spoon in one hand over a big, stainless steel bowl.

Luca, who was sitting on a small, plastic chair by the kitchen island, giggled. "Mommy, do you need my help?" His voice was like chimes in the air, ringing with delight. He was in a much better mood now that Dean had calmed him down.

Ruby said. "No, she doesn't. I'm her helper, not you." She stuck out a tongue at her little brother.

"Daddy's going to scold you if you keep on being mean." Luca pouted back.

"That's right, play nice you two." Dean shot both of the kids a playful look.

Luca hopped off the small chair and went over to the fridge. He gripped the door handle with both hands and used his whole body to pull the door open. Then he tiptoed to reach for the carton of juice on the top shelf. He stumbled on his feet a little as he backed up with the 2 liter carton in his thin arms. Going over to Rory, he used his free fingers to tug on her shirt.

Rory, who was intently mixing the batter, looked down. "Yes, Luca?" She was getting more used to the family atmosphere, although she still felt like she was talking to someone else's kid instead of her own.

"Mommy, I want to pour you some juice." Luca pointed to the glasses hanging at the corner of the counter after he tiptoed to place the carton on the countertop.

Rory looked to her right and grabbed a glass off the wooden hooks. "Why, thanks, Luca." She looked down at him with a smile. Instinctively, she stooped down to pick him up until he was overlooking the counter. Luca grinned and reached for the carton and glass while in Rory's arms. He tried to lift the carton, but it was too heavy. Tipping it dangerously close to the counter's edge, he almost let it slip out of his fingers.

"Woah, woah. Here, why don't I help?" Dean rushed over, after witnessing the beginning of what could have been a disaster. He helped Luca pour the juice into the glass. The juice was a dark pink color, like grapefruit juice. Except, it was clear and seemed to sparkle under the morning light, almost like there were fairy dusts floating around, waiting to cast a spell on the drinker.

Rory placed Luca back on the floor when he was done. Then she took the glass and thanked Luca. With the boy's expectant gaze on her, she lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. It was the most delicious juice she had ever tasted, with a light taste of strawberry and a hint of mango. For some reason, she felt so thirsty. She ended up gulping down the rest of the drink.

A sense of calm overcame her at that instant. Her heart lifted in her chest, and a warm fuzziness enveloped it. The blood pulsing through her veins were little ballerina dancers in red tutus as they soared in delight all over the inside of her body. She looked to the trio who were now crowded by the stove, flipping pancakes, she felt a sudden sense of affection towards them. They were her family. She felt she knew them so well. Like she woke up to them everyday. Like she loved them more than anything.

She examined the boy, who was tugging onto the end of Dean's shirt as he followed his dad's every move around the kitchen. She then looked at the girl, who was a head taller than the boy, and saw her flip her long brown hair over her shoulder, falling below her waist. She stood there, with her back straight, holding onto the pan's handle as if she knew exactly what she was doing. She looked more confident behind the stove than Rory.

Finally, Rory's gaze fell on Dean. He was her first love in high school, and now, here he was in the kitchen with their two kids, one seven years old, and one five, making breakfast together as a happy family. She questioned herself briefly on how she knew the ages of the kids. But the thought was quickly pushed away as if by magic, as she went back to focusing on the warm feeling she had towards Dean. She saw his tall build tower over the stove, and the muscles in his arms flex as he cooked.

Feeling like her body wasn't even hers, she realized she was moving towards the trio. Before she knew it, she put her arms around Dean's waist and pressed her cheek against his back. Dean turned around and gave her a smile. He leaned down over her head and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"EW!" Ruby screeched, with her arms in a fist behind her body as her head thrust towards her parents.

"Double ew!" Luca jumped up and down in excitement as a huge smile appeared on his face.

Dean looked down at the kids. "Go set the table."

Ruby shook her head as if she was disgusted. "Bad Daddy." She walked over to the table and started setting up the placemats that she had gotten from the drawers.

Luca copied his sister and shook his head at Rory. "Baaad Mommy." He scurried across the kitchen tiles and joined his sister. Rory let out a laugh at the sight.

Luca reached for a placemat in Ruby's hands, but Ruby jerked the placemat away. At the hurt look on Luca's face, Ruby softened and handed him a mat.

oo

While the family ate breakfast, Rory started feeling more and more at ease. Gradually, she felt relaxed and content. She felt blessed to be with Dean in this life.

"Here, Mommy, I made you a smiley face." Ruby pushed a small, white plate with a pancake on it across the table towards Rory.

Rory looked at it and saw that it had two holes for eyes and a mouth that was drawn with small holes stabbed and lined into a curve. At the sight of the face, sudden, intense and horrifying pictures came into her mind. She saw a blazing fire along a hallway coming towards her and literally felt heat radiate through her body. Three faces formed amongst the flames with mouths that opened wide. The mouths moved as thunderous, chilling sounds filled her eardrums.

CHOOSE. CHOOSE. CHOOSE.

Rory jerked in her seat.

"Are you okay?" Dean reached for her arm in concern.

Rory turned to stare into his soft, brown eyes. She remembered how she got here. She remembered her goal. This was the life Dean and her would have if she chose him.

The old man's voice came to her, sending pounding thoughts into her brain.

"Only when a tale has played out the way it should have, will you be able to return."

She wondered what the ending to her and Dean's story was. And when it would come.

She looked around the table at the angelic little faces of Ruby and Luca, her and Dean's kids, and felt a sense of dread and pain.

She didn't know why she felt it. But she knew she wanted to protect those kids. She didn't know what or who she needed to protect them from. But when she looked to her left and at Dean's concerned frown. She knew he loved the kids and wouldn't mean to hurt them.

But the dreading feeling was still there in her throat.

She didn't know what was coming. She didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

A/N: thanks for your reviews, you are all so sweet. Also, to answer one of the questions, Rory will be experiencing life with all three guys before her destiny!

What do you think will happen? Please leave a review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter **Four** - Very educated and lovely

Spots of yellow and blue moved across the green field, some jumping up and down. The kids were laughing and running, taking the warm-up before soccer practice as a time to catch up with their friends and fool around.

Rory sat on the tall bleachers across the field, watching the kids play. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Perhaps it was the warm sun bathing her cheeks, or the charming sound of the children's laughter, but she felt blissful this afternoon.

After a fun weekend with the family, she had gotten used to Ruby, Luca and Dean and the family dynamics. They went grocery shopping, warning the kids not to race each other on the carts, and made a big dinner with mashed potatoes and gravy. She read them bedtime stories, while Dean watched TV in the living room, coming over to give the kids goodnight kisses right before they fell asleep. After cleaning the dishes together, Dean and Rory would cuddle for a bit on the couch and enjoy the quietness. It was all so ordinary. Yet, so perfect. Rory felt like she could get use to this life. Her life with Dean. Most importantly, with Luca and Ruby. But, the nagging feeling in the back of her mind would surface every once in a while. She feared for herself and the kids. She still didn't know why.

"Rory!" Someone calling her name broke Rory's daze. She turned to her right and saw Dean jogging towards her.

He stopped before her, wearing blue shorts and a blue and white shirt. He was the soccer coach for Ruby and Luca's team. He leaned down to grab the water bottle beside Rory and took a long drink. When he was done, he wiped the corners of his mouth and sighed. "It's nice day, huh?"

Rory looked up at him and nodded with a smile.

Dean bent down to give her a kiss on the lips. "I have a surprise for us after the practice." He whispered in her face.

She cocked an eyebrow. "I'm intrigued."

He grinned with lines appearing around his cheeks.

"Daddy! Are we starting yet?" Luca yelled from the field, his sharp little voice echoing in the warm air.

Dean patted Rory's arm and said. "I'll see you later." Then, he turned around and jogged off.

oo

Halfway through the practice, Rory yawned into her hand and decided to pull out the book she brought with her. At home, she had seen that there was a whole shelf of books in her study room. She had wondered whether she was a writer, since she didn't go to work on the weekdays. When she had browsed through some files on her laptop, she saw that she was right. It was interesting to read through works that she supposedly wrote. There were novels and short stories. They spoke to her right away. After going through an unfinished novel that was modified most recently, she had typed away, instantly continuing the story.

Flipping to the bookmarked page, Rory began to read. Her most favorite thing to do was read on a nice, cloudless day like today. The beautiful weather embraced her mood for some beautiful work written by fascinating figures. Just as she emerged herself into the different world, a voice spoke to her.

"Whatchu reading there?"

Rory lifted her head to the sound. She saw a man in his mid-thirties with dark blonde hair and brown eyes smiling at her. He was attractive for his age, she thought, before she remembered she was also in her mid-thirties. She smiled and replied. "Angela's Ashes by Frank McCourt." She turned the book to the cover to show the stranger.

He leaned in and read the title. Rory noticed the faint smell of his cologne wash over her. "Ah, a beautifully real memoir."

"You've read it?" Her tone was surprised.

"Twice, actually." His eyes seemed to twinkle under the natural light.

"I'm surprised." The words came out of her mouth without thinking.

His eyebrows shot up with amusement. "Why? I don't look like the type who reads?"

A faint blush tinted Rory's cheeks as she fumbled. "Oh no. You look-" She gestured to him up and down. "Very educated and lovely." She cringed at her own words. "It's just not many guys I know have read this. It's quite dark and, like you said, depressingly real."

He nodded with a smile. "Not many women I know come to a kids' soccer practice to read."

Rory remembered why she was there and the soccer practice going on. She looked at the field and, to her surprise, saw Dean staring at her. He wore a slight frown on his face and his posture looked tense. She quickly looked away and said to the stranger. "Actually, my husband is the coach for the blue team that my kids are on." She pointed out Luca and Ruby who were intently playing on the field.

"They're precious." The man said.

Dean started walking towards the bleachers in a fast pace, the frown on his face deepening by the second.

"Which one is your husband?" The man asked.

Rory blushed some more and nodded towards the angry figure coming towards them. "The one looking like he's about to explode."

The man chuckled deeply. His laugh was smooth as velvet.

Dean was now just a foot away. His eyes bored into Rory's as he approached them. "Hey, honey. Who are you talking to?" His tone was forceful, but pleasant.

She was caught off guard by his question and the term of endearment that she hadn't heard from him until now. "Uh, this is…"

"Rick." The man extended a hand towards Dean. Dean looked at it with clenched jaws and shook it firmly.

"I'm Dean, her husband." He said through hooded eyes.

Rick gave a flippant grin back and nodded. "I've heard."

Ignoring Rick's smile, Dean turned to Rory with a hard expression and said. "Honey, why don't you come down to the field? Luca says he wants to show you some new moves he learned."

Rory examined his face and couldn't help but feel he was using an excuse to get her away from the man sitting beside her. She cleared her throat and closed the book in her hands. "Okay." Then, she turned to Rick with an apologetic smile. "I guess I better go."

Rick's mouth was slightly curled at the corners as he nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Rory." He got up in a graceful move and acknowledged Dean before he turned and walked away.

oo

In the evening, Rory and the rest of the family got home after a picnic in the park. Dean had planned it as a surprise. Although the kids had enjoyed it and had a lot of fun, eating chicken wings and playing Frisbee, there was undeniable tension when it came to Dean and Rory. She was starting to remember why they didn't work out before. He was a sweet guy, but could be overbearingly protective when it came to Rory's guy friends and social life at school. Now that they were so much older and had a family, Rory couldn't believe he hadn't changed. She knew his jealousy stemmed from insecurities, and couldn't help but feel bad for making him feel that way. Watching Ruby and Luca run and giggle on the grass that afternoon, she had felt love towards them and wanted to forgive Dean's behavior.

After their showers at night, Ruby and Luca cuddled with Rory on the couch while watching TV. Dean was in the shower.

"Mommy, I learned something today." Ruby put her small hands on Rory's face and turned it until Rory was looking into her hazel-blue eyes. Her cheeks were rosy and tender and her hair was in wet brown locks around her ears.

"What did you learn?" Rory asked gently.

Luca climbed onto Ruby to get closer to his mom. "Mommy, I know too!" He tried to jump on Ruby causing a squeal to come out her mouth.

"Hey! Get off!" Ruby tried to push Luca away into the corner of the couch.

"Stop. It." Luca pouted while clinging onto Ruby's legs.

"Go away, I'm telling Mommy something." Ruby gave a shove, making Luca tumble and roll with his butt in the air into the couch's arm.

"All right, you two. Be nice." Rory reached out and steadied Luca who was frowning with his brows almost stuck to each other. "Luca, you can come sit on my left." She patted to the space beside her.

Luca's eyes immediately brightened as he exclaimed. "Yay!" He crawled over with excitement.

Rory turned to Ruby. "And now you can tell me what you learned, sweetie." She brushed Ruby's cheek and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay, I learned that air has weight!" Ruby exclaimed while sitting up straight.

"Wow, where did you learn that?" Dean's voice came from behind as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Ruby turned to her dad and said. "From Mrs. Coleman." She flipped her hair behind her back. "Oh, oh. And we're going to start a novel next class!"

"What's a novel?" Luca interrupted as he tried to get Rory's attention by hugging her neck. He added in a whisper by her ear. "Mommy, what's a novel?"

Dean walked over to the couch and picked Luca up while sitting down and placing him on his lap. "It's like the book Mommy was reading today at practice."

Ruby jumped off the couch and ran over to the dining table where Rory's purse was. She fumbled through it and came out with the book. An opened bag of Skittles came out of Rory's purse as well and fell on the table. A few Skittles rolled out and Ruby grabbed them. Quickly, before Luca saw, she put them in her mouth.

Running back to the couch with the book hugged to her chest and Skittles in her mouth, she said. "See? See?"

Rory laughed and took the book from Ruby to show Luca.

Luca flipped the pages carefully with his small hands.

"You won't understand it, but I can." Ruby raised her head high.

Luca pouted at his sister. "Yes, I can."

Ruby reached across Rory's lap and tugged the book out of Luca's hands. She flipped the pages roughly. "Oh yeah? Liar! Read this then." She jabbed her finger to a passage and shoved it in Luca's face.

Dean reached out and took the book away. "Don't do that, Ruby. That's very rude."

Luca giggled and stuck his tongue out at his sister. "Yeah, that's _very_ rude."

He reached up and took the book from his dad. As he tried to flip the cover open, a small white card fell out of the pages.

"What's that?" Ruby quickly reached for the card.

Out of instinct, Rory grabbed the card first. She didn't know why she wanted to see it so badly. But, noticing Dean's expression change, she became anxious to see what it was.

Ignoring Dean's glare burning into her face, she looked down and flipped the blank card over. Her heart sped up and thumped in her chest when she saw what it contained. A number was scrawled on it under the name Rick. She gulped, her head swimming with thoughts, trying to remember when Rick could have sneaked it in.

Dean's hand tore the card away. His face was livid as he read the name.

The kids' bickers and giggles subsided as they noticed their dad's anger.

Dean slid his son onto the ground and got off the couch. He towered over Rory and, with his eyes blazing, he asked. "When did he give this to you? Why didn't you tell me?"

Rory glanced at Ruby, whose face was pale. "Dean." She hissed. "You're scaring the kids."

Dean took a deep breath while he closed his eyes. He looked like he was trying to collect himself. But, his fist clenched around the card as his eyes opened. "Rory, don't let that be an excuse. Answer my question." His voice was lower, attempting to stay calm.

Rory stood up while putting an arm protectively around Ruby who got up with her. She faced Dean and looked up at him. "I don't know, Dean. I didn't even see it until now."

His jaws twitched. "Don't lie to me. I saw the way you talked to each other. And this isn't the first time."

Rory was puzzled. How dare he accuse her? And what did he mean this wasn't the first time? She was so angry that she didn't know what to say.

Dean stepped closer and continued. "That teacher at Luca's school? I saw how he talked to you."

"What?!" She was shocked to hear this. There was no way she was really cheating on Dean, was there? He must be overreacting as usual. And how could he do this in front of the kids?

"Don't play dumb, Rory!" Dean raised his voice, which boomed off the walls.

Luca flinched and ran into Rory's arms, clinging onto his mom and sister. Both kids hid their face in Rory's body. Her arms wrapped tighter around the kids as courage rose in her out of protectiveness. She knew for sure Dean was overreacting. She wasn't the kind to cheat, especially not with these kids in her life.

She straightened herself. "We're not talking about this, Dean, especially not in front of the kids. There's nothing going on with me and that teacher, or Rick or anyone. You're being ridiculous."

Dean lost it. "God damnit, Rory. I'm not blind." He stomped to the table and grabbed her purse. "I'll prove it." He rummaged through her belongings.

Rory was getting scared by his behavior. "What are you doing? Dean! Calm down!"

He started pulling out her wallet, another book and a sweater, one by one, and slamming them on the table. Each loud bang shook the air violently in the room, causing the kids to flinch in Rory's embrace. She pulled them closer and sank down onto the couch. She wanted to go to Dean and grab him, to make him stop. But she couldn't leave the kids. All she could do was hold them in her lap. "Dean! Stop it! You're scaring them."

He continued to rip through the contents in the purse, shaking the clothes and book as if more cards would fall out. His face and neck was red and his body was tense. When he couldn't find anything he was looking for, he threw the book on the table with a loud bang.

"Mommy!" Luca shrieked with tears streaming down his cheeks as he shuddered and grabbed onto Rory's shirt.

The sharp cry resounded in the room, piercing through Rory's ears. Dean froze at the sound. He seemed to snap out of his anger. Rory watched him in fear as he stood there over the table. Heavily, he breathed in and out and slumped onto the table, with his head in his hands.

She didn't dare to speak. She just held tightly onto the kids and watched the man who was her first love. He was now someone she didn't know at all.

Dean slowly brought himself up and turned to Rory. His eyes were hard as ice with his face tightened into sharp angles. He asked in a low voice. "Did you tell that guy your name today?"

Rory was caught off guard by his question. She racked through her brain for the conversations between her and Rick earlier.

"Did you?" Dean pressed on, raising his voice, with his eyes not leaving her face.

She tried hard to focus and remember.

"Did you?!"

"No!" She answered, frustrated.

Dean's shoulders tensed and the muscles on his arms flexed through his shirt. "Then, how come-" His voice was low as he said evenly. "How come he called you Rory when he left?"

Her heart caught in her throat as shudders racked through her body. He was right. How did the guy know her name? She was certain, now looking back, that she didn't tell him. "I don't know…" Her voice was a desperate whisper.

A loud thump exploded in the room as Dean's fist made contact with the table's hard surface.

Rory jumped as whimpers came from the kids. Luca was crying into her shirt while Ruby gripped the ends of it so tightly that the fabric cut into Rory's stomach.

Dean ran his hands furiously through his hair and seethed through clenched teeth. "Why do you always lie to me?"

"I'm not!" Rory tried to stand up.

"Just stop!" Dean yelled while he furiously swung at the contents on the table causing them to fly off and hit the ground. Skittles of all colors of the rainbow flew across the floor and skittered into the corners.

Rory shut her eyes as fear trembled through her. Hearing Ruby and Luca's cries against her body and their tears soaking her shirt, she was so scared for them. She squeezed her eyes so tight that they hurt.

_Please get me out of this._

"Rory…" She heard Dean's soft, but tense voice.

_Please let this be a nightmare._

Panic and fear rose in her chest as she felt the little grips around her body tighten and the kids' face press further into her stomach.

"Rory, don't" The voice was getting closer.

PLEASE BE A NIGHTMARE. PLEASE GET US OUT OF THIS. Though she was only thinking it and her lips didn't move, Rory's pleas filled her ears as her voice echoed against her eardrums.

PLEASE BE A NIGHTMARE. PLEASE GET US OUT OF THIS.

A sudden dizziness filled her head as light shone against her lids. Her body felt like it lifted into the air and was as light as feathers. Keeping her eyes closed, she tried to feel for the kids in her arms, but she was met with nothing but a lukewarm air. A sudden drop in her stomach caused her body to jerk.

Her eyes shot open. She was completely bemused by what she saw.

* * *

A/N: Were you shocked by this chapter and how Dean was behaving? What do you think is happening at the end of the chapter? Thanks for reading and the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter **Five **- Still young and kicking

When Rory opened her eyes, a painfully bright, white light hit her pupils, causing her hand to shoot up to her face and cover it.

"Ah." The sound escaped her mouth as the nerves behind her eyes were overloaded with sensory input.

Keeping her face covered and eyes shut for several seconds, she focused on listening to her surroundings. The soft melody of a music box came to her ears. It was a soothing, light chime that played in the air, calming her nerves. Slowly, her heartbeat softened and she no longer heard it thumping against her ears. She could only enjoy the tinkling music like that of _Swan Lake_. Behind her closed lids, she could almost see a little plastic ballerina figure in a pink tutu and standing on one leg, twirling on the spot. The sound was so magical and relaxing. Her heart lifted and she felt a warm layer of heat wrap around her like a fuzzy blanket.

When she had calmed down, she carefully split her fingers, revealing her eyes to the world around her. Peaking through her lashes with squinted eyes, she saw endless blue above a field of white, lumpy hills. Baffled by the sight, her hands left her face and went to her sides. She stood there staring in the distance.

Before her was a stretch of a light blue that deepens from the bottom up. She looked down and saw her feet planted in the white, soft balls of cotton. Curiously, she raised a foot and took a step. The texture was bouncy and mellow like stacks of marshmallow below her heels. Then, she realized the sight reminded her of something she'd seen on an airplane, with the hills of white clouds underneath a vast blue. Except this time, she was standing on it.

_This couldn't actually be the sky, can it? _As if answering her thoughts, the soft melody like that from a music box loudened against her eardrums. Bouncy little notes formed a joyous rhythm. The sound seemed to be coming from before her and lured her into its home. Rory automatically started walking towards the sound. Marvelling the feel of cotton candy below her feet, she walked for several minutes and finally saw something in the distance against the blue sky. It was a colorful carousel, with candy cane like poles attached to shiny pastel little horses, spinning around in circles. The music was coming from the carousel, as the horses bobbed up and down and went around to the beat of the melody.

Her curiosity peaked and she sped up her steps. Arriving just before the merry-go-round, she examined the specks of light coming off the colorful paint. When she looked closer, she saw that two of the horses were of different postures than the rest. One of the horses, which was a light blue and green, looked like it was in the middle of a full gallop. The other one beside it was of purple and blue, and looked like it was just about to take off. Wondering the significance of the postures and why those two were different, she reached out her hand and leaned over the railing surrounding the carousel to touch the green and blue horse as it went by.

At her touch, which was cool and smooth, the platform on the carousel suddenly sped up. The music started hitting the air in panicked sharp notes, and the horses spun around so fast that they were blurs of colors before Rory's eyes. Shuffling sounds came from behind her and she turned her head over her shoulder. To her horror, she saw the hills of white clouds in the distance collapse, advancing towards her. As the clouds disappeared, she saw blobs of green and brown a thousand feet underneath.

She was going to fall to her death. Panic rose through her as the clouds near her just feet away started vaporizing with loud shuffles, revealing her doom. Terrified of falling, she turned back to the carousel which was going at a lightening speed. The music was so fierce in the air that it sounded like that from a horror movie. Taking a final look behind her, and seeing the cloud disappearing just a foot away, she took a huge breath and aimed at the horse she touched earlier, jumping with her eyes squeezed shut. The last thing she remembered was her fingers crashing into the cool paint and her body being swung against something solid, causing sharp pain to stab into her chest.

oo

"Wake up, sleepyhead." A scratchy, deep voice called as something pinched Rory's left cheek. There was also a loud roaring sound surrounding her ears.

She groaned as her head felt like it was hit with a thousand bricks. Her eyelids were closed, but the light shining through hurt her eyes, revealing a bright red behind her closed lids. She placed her arm on her forehead and scrunched her face.

"Come on, babe. I'll let you choose the newspaper section to read today." The voice coaxed. It was a raspy, sensual sound, tickling her ears and stirring her heart.

"Where am I?" A hoarse voice came out her mouth as she tried hard to make sense of what was going on. There was a bruising pain on the side of her chest whenever she moved the slightest bit. Out of fear that opening her eyes would cause the pain to rip through her, she kept them closed.

"We're in New Orleans today." The man told her.

That was when she realized she was lying down, but the bed felt like it was moving as she shook as if the whole place was a speeding van going over road bumps.

"Wha?" She managed to spit out.

Running her hands along the soft bedding, her fingers found the bed cover and pulled it over her head. The sudden darkness and the sweet smell of the blanket made her happy.

"All right, that's it. You leave me no choice." The man grunted as if he was scooting over to Rory's side.

Without warning, an arm was snuck under Rory's back and another under her legs along with the covers. In an instant and with a loud grunt from the man, she was lifted off the bed and into his arms. This made her eyes jerk open.

"Hey!" She retaliated.

Snapping her head towards the warm body she was leaning against, she saw a man in his forties smirking at her with faint lines around his eyes. He had dark brown hair that was almost black, clipped short and a bit curly against his head. His sideburns were long with bits of gray hair poking through, contouring his defined jawline. His eyes were deep and dark, the bones under his eyebrows casting a shadow over his cheeks. He was deliciously good looking, like a sculpture.

She recognized that face anywhere, even if it was twenty years after she last saw it. She mumbled, her brows furrowed intensely above her round, blue eyes. "Jess?"

"Hey, she talks." He gave a small, sarcastic smile.

"Mmm." Rory gave a weak sleepy smile in return. Her head was still throbbing and her body ached against his strong arms.

With his knees on the bed, Jess crawled over to the edge, and planted a foot firmly on the ground to get off. Then, he leaned down and titled his arms so that Rory's legs touched the ground.

"Steady now, sleepyhead." He gently coaxed while releasing his arms around her body.

"Wow, Jess." Rory was incredulously staring at his face.

Remembering her mission and how she escaped her life with Dean, she realized she was now in her life with Jess. Somehow, she felt a ball of excitement form in her stomach at the thought. Maybe, this life would end on a better note. Maybe he was her destiny.

Then, she frowned at the man in front of her. "How old are you?"

His eyes narrowed as he jabbed the side of her head playfully. "Just forty-three. Still young and kicking."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "And still looking good." The words left her mouth without thinking. If he was forty-three she must be in her forties too. She shuddered at the thought of her reflection in the mirror. She almost didn't want to find out.

He snickered and yawned, flexing his arms over his head. The white sleeveless shirt he had on lifted, showing his toned abdomen. "We have three hours until our next destination. Let's eat something."

At his words, she looked at her surroundings and saw that they were in a tiny room, with windows that were covered in translucent white curtains. The thundering sound buzzing around them persisted. She observed the windows carefully and saw a moving landscape behind the curtains. Finally, she realized they were on a tour bus of some sort.

"What's our destination?" She asked as she followed Jess towards a door at the end of the room by the bed. The place was so small that they were there in two steps.

"The New Orleans Convention Centre." He looked over his shoulder at her as he opened the door. He cocked an eyebrow. "I told you yesterday, dummy."

Naturally, Rory reached out to teasingly slap his arm before leaning into his back and entering a separate room while glued to him. For some reason, it felt natural being with Jess, like this could easily be her life even when she was back at the age of twenty-five.

Turning around, Jess wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down at her with a small smile. They continued walking like that, with Jess backing up. He leaned down and gave her a long, sweet kiss.

When they broke apart, she laughed. "We're gonna walk into something."

He lowered his head and trailed kisses along the side of her neck in response, pulling her into him as he turned and placed her gently against the small kitchen counter.

Rory wrapped her arms around Jess' neck as he continued to immerse himself in the scent of her neck. "What are we going to the convention centre for?"

He chuckled deeply into her skin. "For our book signing, duh."

"Our book signing?" She noticed how Jess' voice was deeper with age, although he was just as playful.

He pulled down her pajamas collar and feathered kisses on her shoulder. "Yes, _The Endowment Effect_ by Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano. Ring any bells?"

"Oh." _She wrote a book with Jess and now was on a book signing tour?_ The thought was so foreign to Rory.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He nuzzled his nose against her collarbone, releasing soft, hot breaths onto her skin.

"Pancakes?" The suggestion just came out and she didn't know why, but pancakes sounded so familiar and brought a warmth down her heart.

Jess moved his hands to her waist, holding it gently. "Pancakes it is." He whispered against her neck, giving it a kiss here and there.

"You know, we'll need our hands for that." Rory teased as Jess was still glued to her.

"Mm, one more kiss." He muttered and planted a solid kiss on her shoulder.

Rory smiled, thinking to herself she might enjoy this life. Although what struck her as odd was the fact that they were in their forties but there were no kids in sight. Nevertheless, she was excited to find out more about her and Jess.

* * *

A/N: How do you like her life with Jess so far? Please let me know! Also, a special thanks to Tatumn for leaving a review today! I have been busying myself with other things and almost forgot about this story. But the review made me work on finishing this chapter since I was free tonight. Thanks for all your reviews!


End file.
